In a Sea of Blood and Tears
by D. Mind
Summary: Three men take Naruto out of the village. He comes back smarter, faster, and stronger. What will happen to the village he once wanted to protect. Semidark Naruto. NaruXHarem Half Demon Naruto
1. A Fallen Angel

As I sink in a sea of tears

I wait for my end to come near

Let me tell you my story

As I sink in a sea of tears,

* * *

I use to fly up high

Soaring through the wondrous sky

Then the day I turned nine

I thought I found someone as wondrous as the sky,

_Wow she's really pretty._

An angelic voice

To match her eyes

But somehow I knew

She was going to cry,

_She might not be like the rest. Yatta!_

We spoke and spoke

And spoke for hours

If only I knew

If only I knew,

_Why would she only cry around me like the rest of them?_

But then one day

She ripped my wings

And for a minute I thought she was going to scream,

_She is just like the rest only more evil... At least they leave me alone so I don't have a bond._

But alas

I felt my blood was hot

As I screamed

And prepared to drop,

_I won't cry... I won't show them weakness... I can't cry until I get inside._

As I awoke to a sea of tears

I felt as if Death was approaching near,

Now I sink in my sea of tears

As I see that Death is extremely near

But now I face it with no fear.

_Naruto she may not love you but I do; Please don't go... I need you!_

But now I have someone to fight for... Hmm I wonder how fast Death is


	2. The Beginning

Naruto ran up to the small pink-haired girl that captivated him. This was only the second time that he had seen her, but he wanted to be her friend; just because she was like him. She was getting picked on and it hurt him to know that he could not do anything to help at the time. He was young but smart; being that he lives alone as of last week (Since he was kicked out of the orphanage he was forced to grow up and find a new place to live at… but that does not mean that he won't want friends). He knew that children his age were impressionable; so he was more careful… and paranoid.

"Hey. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Do you want to be my friend?"

Obviously startled the girl turned around to see who almost scared her to death. When she was getting ready to run away she was greeted with bright blond hair, electric blue eyes, sun kissed skin, and three whisker marks on each (visible) cheek.

Lost in thought she said the only thing on her mind that she thought what revelent at the time "Beautiful."

Being humble enough to blush at the compliment Naruto kindly repeated his question to which a nervous Sakura replied:

"I-I have to g-go ask my mother a-about having friends who are b-b-boys. By the way my name is S-Sakura H-Haruno."

"Okay see you later, Sakura-chan."

At the Haruno Home

Sakura ran home to go ask her mother about the boy. He seemed happy and cheerful, as if he didn't have a care in the world… but still he was an enigma to her. (Plus it was her mothers' rule to know about anybody Sakura meets… in other words Sakura's mother was a gossiper) She then opened the door to her home. Only to find the person that she was looking for.

"Mommy?"

"Yes my little angle what is it?"

"Who is Naruto Uzumaki?"

Instantly her mothers' face contorted into something that looked like pure hatred. But realizing this is her child she masked it.

"Don't ever talk to that _child…_" She spat the word out like she was being poisoned "again ok?"

"Why?"

"BECAUSE I SAID SO! I WANT YOU TO NEVER SPEAK TO HIM AFTER TODAY UNLESS YOU HAVE TO! DO YOU HEAR ME?" She never yelled at Sakura before even when she was mad. So Sakura let it drop.

"Ok."

Then little Sakura ran outside to give Naruto her answer; which unknowingly will make him into something marvelous.

At the Park

Naruto sat comfortably on his swing waiting for Sakura to return. Silently he hoped that she would say yes. Oh, how he longed for a friend. It would make his life a hell of a lot easier to have someone to talk to, divulge his secrets with, hell even share a laugh or two. Yeah there was the Hokage but he was busy with all of the (evil) paperwork. Then some footsteps broke Naruto out of his musings. Looking up Naruto was face to face with Sakura; but she had a sad smile on her face and a feeling of dread welled up in the pit of his stomach.

" Naruto I'm sorry."

"I-It's Ok. See ya."

"Bye."

Brokenhearted and discouraged Naruto ran into the forest with a black tear running down his cheek…

TO BE CONTIUED

What is Naruto really? Will Sakura be a super bitch in the future? And why am I revealing a part of the next chapter? All will be revealed in the next chapter on: **In a Sea of Blood and Tears.**

"By the way name's Kazuma, Kazuma the Shellbullet. What's yours?"

" Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

AU: Ok this is my second fiction and I have to say that I think that this will be pretty good but I need others opinions. Now click the small purple button! I need my reviews. It's my only way to live. Click and Save a life… My life.










	3. Lets Go

D.M.-Ok this is my disclaimer for the first two chapters and poem. Sorry I didn't put them in there but some people (Donte) don't like to remind others (D. Mind) about things like this.

D. – I said I was sorry, man.

D.M. –Whatever.

D. –Please people help D. Mind forgive me by giving us reviews.

**"He-Man"- Inner Sakura/Kyuubi/Demon Naruto/Yelling 'She-Woman'- Inner Sakura/Kyuubi Thinking**

"NOOOOOOO"- Human Speaking

_'YEEEEEESSSSS'_- Human Thoughts/Flashbacks

D.M.-And now on with the show!

* * *

Last Time on- **In a Sea of Blood and Tears**

_Brokenhearted and discouraged Naruto ran into the forest with a black tear running down his cheek…_

At a small stream a small boy was cleaning his eyes of a foreign substance. All he knew about it was that it was black and it felt like an invisible weight had been lifted of his shoulders. Thinking of all of the things he could do he came to one conclusion… to leave the village. Running down a walkway he knew lead to a more open part to the village he fell down being knocked over by someone that stood over him.

Knowing that it wouldn't help Naruto stifled an apology: "Sorry about that."

Turning the stranger set his sight on Naruto and replied: "It's okay. Say kid where are your parents?"

"I-I don't know. I'm an orphan."

Instantly regretting the question he thought of something that might cheer the blond up.

"Hey kid. Want to get something to eat… my treat."

"Ok. So what's your name?" Realizing he hadn't caught it.

"Kazuma, Kazuma the Shellbullet. What's yours?"

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Well now… let's get us something to eat!"

"Yeah!"

**At the Ramen Stand**

"Damnit Inuyasha stop eating or we'll be broke by tomorrow!"

"Feh. Like I care Yusuke. Plus I bet that you just want to spend our money on that girl of yours."

" Ha! And I'm right."

"Whatever. We need to go anyways. We still have work to do."

"No we don't you just want to see what's-her-face."

Yusuke's face glowed red at his girlfriend's lost name.

"Her name is Keiko, YOU BASTARD!"

At this explanation the two men got in a tussle. The fight escalated to a point where Inuyasha had his sword out and Yusuke had his sprit cuffs off. Their blasts soon displaced air around it, leaving a distorted image of the spot. Inuyasha then charged up his Kaze no kizu (Scar of Wind) and Yusuke charged up his reigun (Sprit Gun) to the fullest.

"**Kaze no kizu!"**

"**Reigun!"**

The clash of energy resulted in a ball of energy that ripped the ground under them to shreds. And with that the fight was over. Both competitors still standing, but spent of energy to use. Then quickly running back into the untouched restaurant and hiding their enormous power they went back to eating. Two minutes later their companion Kazuma then appeared in the restaurant.

"Before I say anything…was that you two fighting?" Kazuma asked irritation clearly in his voice.

"H-Hai." They answered in unison

"And what did I tell you two about fighting?" Anger quickly replacing irritation.

"N-Not to d-do it." Fear starting to take over.

"I should really kick both your asses but luckily for you I don't want to scare my new little friend. Yusuke, Inuyasha I would like you to meet Naruto." After this exclamation five year old Naruto came into view. Naruto was wearing things that most parents would die from their kid wearing. He was wearing a white shirt that could clearly be labeled red from all the blood on it, there were tares in it that showed his malnutritioned body, and his shorts looked liked they were dragged through dirt, blood, and fire. All in all he looked like a pure messenger of death… and the small sad smile didn't help the image.

"So Naruto… what happened to you? Sorry to say but you look like shit." Inuyasha said to try to break the ice… how wrong he was. Oh how wrong he was.

"O-Oh… this is nothing. It's like this everyday for me because I don't have any parents." He was an exceptionally good liar that was able to hide the truth but, if you looked in his eyes you could tell that what else he was hiding.

After hearing this Inuyasha had a forlorn look in his eyes untill his nose twitched.

"What do they call you?" Seeing that Naruto flinched he continued "Do you even have any idea who your parents are?" He flinched again.

"You know I can smell out the difference between human and demons. Wanna know what you are?" Inuyasha asked with his bangs hiding his eyes hiding their emotion and tears

"Please." Naruto started with a feeling of dread and something else welling up in his stomach.

Looking up with what seemed to sadness and a small tear in his eyes replied "Hanyo."

Yusuke looked horrified, Inuyasha just let a tear roll down his face, and Kazuma's hair started to stand up, his Killing Intent (KI) started to flare up to unseen levels, and light surrounded him in a livid manner.

"That's it! We're going to see your Hokage RIGHT NOW!!" Inuyasha and Yusuke had dinner plate eyes and were about to shit their pants. The only time Kazuma got mad was when something really got to him and when that happened there was going to be hell to pay. Naruto on the other hand just kinda shrugged off the killing intent and could feel that it was not directed at him but at most of the populace of Konoha. So he just stood there waiting for him to explode on Konoha…

… And yet it never happened it was like someone was calling he back. Looking at the strange man, he came to see that he had a kaleidoscope of light surrounding him, his pupils were gone… probably from the increased blood flow. Looking closer he could see an outline of a woman probably 19 from the look of her (Anthony: Woot!) 'ahem' assets. She looked like she was calming him down whispering calming words into his ear. His expression of rage slowly turned to one of indifference. And in a slow and calm voice he said:

"Come on kid. Lead the way."

"Okay let's go see Jiji-san. Yosh!" And with that they were off.

**At the Hokage's Office**

The Hokage was not having a good day. Why? Well to start off

He hadn't heard from Naruto in a week.

His Icha Icha Paradise he loves so much is missing (No doubt Naruto's doing probably wanted to read it cause it was orange)

And finally the paperwork (evil incarnate) would not die down.

So all in all he was pissed that he had to actually work… damn it. At that thought the door busted open to greet the only person he ever wanted to see at that moment; Naruto. But what he didn't get was why three weird dressed people were with him. The first had long silver hair with two dog ears sticking out of his head; he was wearing a hakama, red hitoe, an off white tee-shirt under the jacket, and an obi. The second person looked like he was still young, he had black hair with two white streaks running through it and he was wearing a denim blue jacket with matching jeans, wore a white tee-shirt with a symbol for Mazoku (Au: Demon Race). The third had burgundy colored hair with an orange bang, dark gray pants that sagged, and a tight red short sleeved shirt. (Au: It is just how they look in the anime. Except for the saggy pants and shirts)

"May I help you?" The old Hokage asked

"Hell yeah. What is up with this village? Treating this kid like shit and he's only like three!" Kazuma stated to get loud.

"I knew something like this might happen. Naruto please leave the room for a little while. I'll call you back in ok?"

"Ok Jiji-san." And with that Naruto left the room to go talk to the secretary because she liked him. But she messed with him a lot. Oh poor Naruto does not know what he is going to get today.

"Alright men for you understand Naruto's story we need to go back five years to his birth. A nine tailed demon fox was attacking the village. The village was fighting it from destroying the village. Many were dying so Namikaze Minato; the Yondaime Hokage made a great sacrifice that day he sealed the beast in someone ,but because he could not ask anyone for their child he sealed it into he own son: Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Now this was no normal sealing; He had to call the great Shinigami to seal it off, but alas he had to give his own life to finish the sealing and his last wish was for Naruto to be seen as a hero. But as you can plainly see the village did not take that message to heart at all. They see him as the nine tailed beast revived."

"So you didn't do anything?!" Kazuma was starting to go hysterical

"No. I did. No one call tell the younger generation about it. They would be condemned to death. But sadly they found a way around this. It's horrible."

"Hey how about we take him out the village Kazuma?" Yusuke asked

"That's not a bad idea. Hey old man can we take him out the village?" Kazuma started to grin.

"Maybe but you'd have to be fast. And I want to bring some things with you if you don't mind. Maybe you can help him become Hokage." The aged Hokage said with an equally wide grin.

"Yeah we could do that. Can't we boys?" Kazuma asked

"Hell ya!" The two men screamed

"Good. Here are some scrolls. He will teach himself with these. Seeing as you three seem to not know what chakra is."

They could only answer with sheepish grins.

"Very well you can leave in two hours."

"Sure thing."

"Alright Naruto you can come back in."

The door opened up to reveal a very red faced Naruto with lipstick on his cheeks, forehead, lips, and on something that you cannot see (Anthony - His stomach! XD). Already figuring out what happened to Naruto he quickly got to business.

"Naruto how would you like to go with them outside the village? For say seven years?" The old man looked at the three who only nodded in response.

"That would be great Jiji-san. But won't you miss me?" Naruto added a fake pout with it.

"Yes I will but these men will help you get strong enough to become Hokage when you come back."

"Really!? I'm up for leaving but I don't wanna be Hokage."

"Why?!" Asked the aged man

"Because your only really a figurehead who doesn't do many missions and the only thing you fight that." Naruto said while pointing to the stack of paperwork.

"Ah. Good choice. But what is your new dream gonna be?"

Thinking about it for a while Naruto said "To become the most powerful shinobi ever and have people respect me."

"That was very wise."

"Thanks. Now when do we leave?"

"In about 2 hours. So hurry up and pack."

"Yes sir." Naruto gave the Hokage a mock salute

And with that they left the Hokage's Office and when they were a safe distance away the Hokage mumbled a few choice words to say to the paper. But they weren't a safe distance away and Naruto heard him.

"Jiji-san remember when you made clones for me to play with when I was younger? Why don't you just use them?" And with that they were gone.

As for the Hokage he looked like he seen Kami her/himself (Au: I don't discriminate) and put a note near the forbidden scroll for a reminder. So when Naruto gets back he would give him all the jutsu in that scroll.

* * *

D. Mind- So everybody how did you like the chapter? Made it a lot longer on request of a friend. It's like 12:56 p.m. EST and we are tired as hell. Truly this is a wonderful thing for me to write so much I have a poll on my page check it out. It's for this story. Also do not forget about the reviews. I am actually dying of starvation. So please help us.


	4. The Comeback

D.Mind- Welcome back everyone; to the third chapter of In a Sea of Blood and Tears. Now I know I told you that you would know why Naruto's tears are black. I will tell you that in this chapter. It will be included in a flashback. So don't worry about it. Well that's all for now. I'll talk to you guys later. Wait your still here well here's Donte!

Donte- Read and Review or I will revive Jesus to &#! Slap the hell out of you. Ok. Good. Then on with the show.

Guy- **We do not own Naruto or any character of the person who made it. **But if we did it would have done the following:

Semi Dark Naruto

Cooler voiceovers (like me :P)

And darker clothes for Naruto.

Key- "He-Man"- Inner Sakura/Kyuubi/Demon Naruto/Loud Person Speaking 'She-Woman'- Inner Sakura/Kyuubi Thinking

"NOOOOOOO"- Human Speaking

'_YEEEEEESSSSS'_- Human Thoughts

_Flashbacks and Important things_

sigh- actions

* * *

_Flashback_

_And with that they left the Hokage's Office and when they were a safe distance away the Hokage mumbled a few choice words to say to the paper. But they weren't a safe distance away and Naruto heard him._

"_Jiji-san remember when you made clones for me to play with when I was younger? Why don't you just use them?" And with that they were gone._

_As for the Hokage he looked like he seen Kami her/himself (Au: I don't discriminate) and put a note near the forbidden scroll for a reminder. So when Naruto gets back he would give him all the jutsu in the world…_

_Flashback End_

"So Naruto you ready to go back?" A man in red asks

"Hell yeah. I gotta show them what they lost. Plus I want to mess with them." Naruto says

"Inuyasha stop giving him ideas or he'll get in trouble."

"Whatever Yusuke. Let him do whatever. Plus _he's_ gone so let him take it out on someone."

"sigh. Fine. I guess it's better them than us." Yusuke says while looking defeated

"There you go. Now lets go."

"Finally, you two never shut up."

"**What did you say?!" **Yusuke and Inuyasha scream

"Nothing. Except that you two are all talk and no bite."

"You know what kid you just earned a one-way ticket to Konoha. Ready Yusuke?"

"Ready."

At this Yusuke charged up a reigun and Inuyasha did the same with his Kaze no kuzi. Launching the attacks at an angle so they would meet. They screamed the name of the attack.

"**Kuzi no Rei **(Scar of Spirit)"

The blast caught Naruto off guard, so he was launched toward his home Konoha. Now it was just Inuyasha and Yusuke standing there.

"So wanna race?" Inuyasha asks in a slightly bored tone

"As long as you wanna lose." Yusuke says taunting Inuyasha at the same time.

"I'll show you who's faster." And with that they ran like the wind.

**At Konoha**

As the sun filtered through the night sky colors of red, orange, yellow, blue, and purple exploded through the large village in an effort to wake everyone up. One might think this was a simple, ordinary day, but it was not it there was a special feel to the day. It was the beginning of an adventure.

The Hokage was bored and not the regular kind of bored where you can just pick something up and call it fun. This was the kind of boring where you would do paperwork over nothing. Alas there was no paperwork and he couldn't tell if this was a blessing or curse. So he pulled open his drawer to do the only thing he didn't in all his time as Hokage… read the Hokage rules and outlines. It was a big book at least twelve thousand pages and he never read it. Two hours later he finished the book and learned three things.

He had more power then the council.

He could make anyone else do his paperwork.

Every Saturday he could sleep in.

Basically he was flying on cloud nine. There was nothing that could ruin this for him so he nodded off under his hat.

**Outside the Office**

Kaede the secretary was bored and tired. She thought about going to sleep until she seen someone down the hall. He had hypnotic blue eyes, blond hair with red tips, a white skin tight shirt with a spiral symbol on the upper left side of it, a white cloak with blue flames that went down to his shins, baggy black pants, a black sword sheath and matching hilt, black and white shoes, then to top it all off had six familiar _whisker marks_. At that she started to blush.

'…Wait a minute whisker marks?!'

"I-Is that y-you Naruto?"

"Hmm… you remember me. It's nice to know that people still remember me. You look nice Kaede-san." He noticed her blush and decided to mess with her.

"T-Thank you Naruto-kun. You look good too." Checking him out and blushing all the while.

"Hey Kaede-_chan_" stressing the suffix he added "remember those games you used to play with me?"

"Y-yes. Why do you ask that?"

"Well I think it's time for some _payback_." And with that Naruto leaned over her desk and kissed her on her… lips! Wow. And it was not as bad as she thought he was like a pro to her. Just as she started to get into it he slowly pulled away she opened her eyes to get a good look at the boy who had stolen her first real kiss. His blond red hair framed his face, his eyes, opened to a point where it looked like he was tipsy, a small blush adorned his features, and the bright lights gave his a small holy aura. All in all he looked like an angel.

Then he dipped his head closer to her to hers and let his mouth get close to her ear. In a ruff, ragged, deep voice he said:

"And there's still more _payback_ where that came from." And then everything went black as she fainted.

"Well I guess that I laid that on a little too thick. Oh well, I will not only get more of that but more ladies. Damn it's good to be the sole survivor of a clan." Then he busted open the doors to the Hokage's office to find a sleeping Hokage.

"**Hey Jiji-san wake up!**"

And with that the Hokage jumped up to find a boy no older than twelve scare the living crap out of him.

"I'm sorry young one bu-"

"Whatever Jiji-san it's a real shame that you-" points to old man "don't remember me-" points to himself "but that knocked out woman over there-" points to Kaeda "does. It's a real shame old man. It's a real shame."

"N-Naruto?! Is that really you?"

"Of course old man. Who else know this **Oiroke no Jutsu**."A great burst of dust came out of no where. Then when it cleared there stood a blond woman she had red highlights, red eyes, and a hourglass figure. That was enough to make the Hokage have a nosebleed spiraling him into the wall knocking him out.

_Thirty Minutes Later_

The Hokage just had the nicest dream there was this blond bombshell when he was suddenly knocked out. As he stood up there appeared to be a blond sitting in his chair… making out with his secretary! Quickly standing up he said in a calm voice:

"Kaeda that's my chair you know. But I think I can make an exception since this scene has happened before."As soon as he said that the now red woman got up and ran out of the room muttering 'I'm sorry' as quickly as she could.

"Aww man. Jeez Jiji-san you really know how to make an entrance. I was just getting to the best part of her _payback_." Naruto stressed the payback

"Sorry about that Naruto… wait payback?" Say the obviously confused Hokage asked

"From what she did like-" Naruto had to start counting on his fingers really quick making the aged Hokage sweat drop "-seven years ago?"

"Oh yes. Now I remember. She would kiss you and hug you and-"

"That's enough. There's no reason to go into details yet… hey do you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

With a small foxish smile on his face he answered "Inuyasha and Yusuke."

Thinking back to when those guys came to the village he asked "Wait where is Kazuma?"

That question struck a cord in Naruto and made him want to yell out but realized that it was just the Hokage he simply answered cryptally: "Where the black bird sings."

After thinking about where a black bird would sing he says "Naruto I'm sorry."

"It's okay old man I still got a little piece of him with me right here." He says as he pats his right arm.

"I see."

"Well here they are ask them any questions you want."

"Okay. And Naruto here are some keys to your father's mansion I'll have _Miss_ Kaeda bring you there ok?"

"Sure thing old man. I'll see you in a bit right."

"Yes you will."

"Ok then see you old man." As Naruto opened the door and walked toward the secretary he passed up Yusuke and Inuyasha. Yusuke just walked to the door ,but Inuyasha sniffed the air1, then looked at Naruto who only gave a nod, Inuyasha then gave him a grin and went to the door as well.

"So then Kaede… wanna finish this at my new house?" Kaede could only nod and blush as she was whisked away to his new house… half-demon style.

**Back in the Hokage's Office**

"Hello Inuyasha, Yusuke."

"Hey old man."

"So how was his training."

"Well it was like this…" _Thirty minutes Later_ "And that's how it happened. I'd say he is one of the strongest people in the world."

"Oh my… I never thought that Naruto would grow so strong in seven years. To defeat demons is quite troublesome for a human."

"Actually a hanyo."

"Ah I'm sorry I han… wait what?"

"When the demon was sealed into Naruto their life became one and seeing as they were two different species the seal kinda gave Naruto all the wisdom and power when he turned nine."

"So Naruto is the new Kyubbi no Kitsune?"

"Kinda. We went to see the dead king in Makai and he said when Naruto proves him of his Kitsune blood then he should sense that he is the new Kyubbi no Kitsune."

"I see… well you two are free to go."

"Well we're gonna leave him here."

"What? Where are you going?"

"Look just tell him the adventures are over. Were going back to our own dimensions we miss our wives."

"Ok."

"See you old man." And in a flash the two hanyo's were gone.

"Wow that was a flashy exit… I wonder what Naruto's doing." So the old Hokage used the shunshin no Jutsu to get there quickly.

Currently Naruto was about to show her why his Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and the bed mixed but, when there was a puff of smoke, he knew that it was nothing that would speed up the process of him getting his payback. After a while the smoke dissapeared leaving in it's wake the Hokage.

"Man Jiji-san why do you always ruin the moment? I was just about to show Kaede my _second reason_ for using the Kage Bunshin."

"Sorry Naruto I guess it's just not time for you to do anything yet. Anyway what is the second reason?"

"Do you really want to know? Think about an orange book, then chapter 6 part 9."

"Oh dear Kami…"

"Oh my…" Kaede then noticed how big of a hole she dug herself long ago.

"I know that's what Yusuke said when he seen and realized what I meant... then asked if he could learn it."

" I never knew you thought that way Naruto-kun."

"Well Kaede when a certain _fox_ tells you things in your sleep since you were three your mind kinda gets that way."

"Oh…"

"Well Jiji-san what are you here for? It better not be for your first book I took!"

"Actually it's not Naruto I'm putting you in the Academy, but I would like my book back later."

"Only if you can get me the others."

"Fair enough Naruto. Fair Enough."

**On the way to the Academy**

The two shinobi (and one civilian) then left the Namikaze Compound to get to the Academy. On the way there they had a very interesting conversation concerning the Kyubbi.2

"So Naruto did you find out why Kyubbi attacked Konoha onyour trip."

"Actually yes and when I found out why something very disturbing happened though."

"What happened?"

"Well it's actually kinda funny. Well I had seen the shinigami that helped seal the Kyubbi in me to get him to let out and train me."

"Really what happened?" Actually getting intrigued about seeing Minato once again.

"Well it turns out that the shinigami already let him out."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah he already let my father out. Just because that vixen is a nasty slut."

"Yeah I know. But guess what I was stupid to go down into my mindscape and find out exactly how much of a dirty slut she was. And let me tell you it is not a good thing when a one hundred foot fox is banging down on your fishing rod?"

"I thought that foxes can shape shift?"

"Well they can but the seal didn't let her change form and I couldn't wake back up or get out."

"That must have been horrible."

"Yeah I know. I was there. But really I'm getting off track. Here if you wanna know why she attacked the village then think about what I told you about Kyubbi and then look at your tower."

"Ok." Kyubbi is a she She is a nasty slut Then the old man looked back to see his tower standing proudly in the center of Konoha.

The tall tower

The tall cylinder-like tower…

Oh God

The Hokage stifled a shiver that was headed down his spine. Naruto, Naruto just laughed at the old man's expression.

"But guess what I learned how to control her form in my mind."

"Wait a minute... Naruto are you telling me that you had sex with the greatest demon it existence and lived?!" The Hokage looked like the kid was going crazy

"Yes. And from what I can tell... she enjoyed every minute of it." Then Naruto just started laughing, Kaede had stars in her eyes, and the Hokage, The Hokage just fainted when he thought of his surregate grandsons power to keep up with the Kyubbi and give her pleasure.

**At the Academy**

Iruka was about to have a bad day. First he missed Anko; his girlfriend and now he had to announce a new student to a bunch of crazy wanna-be-shinobi. Sometimes he really missed being in Anbu.

"Ok kids I have some news for today."

The class had not heard him. So he did the big evil head no jutsu.

"Shut up I got some news to tell you." Now the whole class was quiet

"Ok then now that your all quiet- "He glared around the room to make sure that everybody was quiet "I would gladly like to say that there is a new student coming in late. He shall be here in about two minutes." After this there were whispers between all of the students and a few thoughts here's how some go.

'_I wonder who this new kid is? Maybe he's a guy and I can convince him to bring back my clan with me. Then we will bring Itachi down with the power of love!'(3)_

'_I wonder what Sasuke is thinking about maybe how my chest is so big_ (AN:HAHAHAHAHAH)_! I'll show that Ino-pig who's boss Cha!'(__4)_

'_ZZZZZZZZZZZ'(__5)_

'_Wow I wonder if munch that new kid has munch any exotic food? MMMMMMMMM exotic food MMMMM.'(__6)_

'…'(_7)_

'_Maybe this new person will be able to help me bare a new heir? Then my clan will only grow in power. HAHAHAHA the Hyuuga will rule all'(__8)_

'_No new kid is gonna steal my spot as top dog. Never!'_ (9)

Snapping the kids out of their reeve Iruka then announced that the new kid was here.

"Okay kids here is our new ninja to be." As he finished his sentence the new kid walked in revealing Naruto, the Hokage, and Kaede. Taking a quick glance at the class he made up a very cool way to introduce himself. Taking a gentlemanly stance and changing his aura to royalty (10) (which made his eyes a more pure blue) he announced his name and new title.

"Hello everybody my name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, but you may call me The Demonic Angel."

* * *

D.Mind- Wow. This is the longest chapter I made so far. I'm kinda tired so just scroll down to see what all the little numbers mean.

1)Inuyasha smelled the pheromones in the air indication that Naruto not only turned Kaede on but made her wet. He nodded because Naruto knows how to use his demonic pheromones when he feels like it.

2)Ok this is not my idea. But since it's not I'm now giving credit to the person who did. His penname is The Oni. By the way man if you ever read this your story was awesome.

3)I really think that Sasuke is gay because he has a fan club and refuses to use it when he actually says like one hundred times "I must rebuild my clan." That and he always was concerned about guys and their "techniques".

4)Sakura was always a stuck up bitch end of story. That and she deserves to die. .

5)Shikamaru was always lazy he was just knocked out at the time.

6)I added Homer Simpson's personality to Choji's. HA! Sometimes I crack myself up.

7)Shino was always quiet… yes even in his mind. Remember it's always the quiet people.

8)Remember Naruto left when he was five and therefore that was too young for Hinata to know him… or stalk him.

9)Kiba. Kiba made a bad dog pun. HA!

10)Just because I said he could. Plus it was his Half-Demon ways.

Now you'll notice that Ino was not included. She was just passing around rumors and since she was talking I didn't feel like writing her part. Plus all that's in that head is air. HA! It's 1:07 in the morning and I only have five hours to sleep. So GOOD NIGHT PEOPLE.


	5. AN

D.Mind- Ok people as you all know I have stopped writing for the past few days. Don't worry I will start working on it with my colleagues once again! Um... I would also like to say have a merry Christmas, Hanukkah, or whatever. Also I will continue to write longer chapters. But you need to review more and answer to the damn poll. I put it up there for a reason. Now onward to victory.


	6. A Good Start

D. Mind- Ok people this is the newest chapter and I am now adding **Cue Drum role** MORE DETAILS!

Kids (that do drugs) - OH MY GOD WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE FROM THE GREATNESS.

D. Mind- Don't worry kids you won't die at least not that way, but you will if you don't review this chapter.

Kids (that do drugs) - YYYYYYAAAAAAYYYYYY.

D. Mind- Wow they're way to ecstatic for me oh well enjoy the chapter. Also I do not own Naruto if I did I would be rich.

Key- **"He-Man"**- Inner Sakura/Kyuubi/Demon Naruto/Loud Person Speaking

'**She-Woman**'- Inner Sakura/Kyuubi Thinking

"NOOOOOOO"- Human Speaking

'_YEEEEEESSSSS'_- Human Thoughts

_Flashbacks and Important things

* * *

_

_Snapping the kids out of their reeve Iruka then announced that the new kid was here._

"_Okay kids here is our new ninja to be." As he finished his sentence the new kid walked in revealing Naruto, the Hokage, and Kaede. Taking a quick glance at the class he made up a very cool way to introduce himself. Taking a gentlemanly stance and changing his aura to royalty (which made his eyes a more pure blue) he announced his name and new title._

"_Hello everybody my name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, but you may call me The Demonic Angel."_

_End Flashback_

"… Or The Hell Raiser that's what my sensei's called me." Flaring a good proportion of his Killing Intent. Showing them that he was not to be messed with.

"Naruto do you think that it's good to give these kids a heart attack?"

"Nope but it's fun to mess around with them. Well I'll just sit over there near the super emo k?" And with that all the fangirls glared at the new kid… who was still excluding enough KI to stun an elephant.

Starting up the stairs he quickly went over most of the kids he deemed… interesting based on the information he had read about in his studies.

'_Lets see here-_

_-there is an another stuck up Hyuga who is looking at me with more lust I have seen in a while. She seems to see me as a breeding machine. To bad that I won't allow that, oh well I can always use her as a quick booty call. Go Me!_

_A pink haired girl obviously a Haruno. If everything else I read was right she will be a damn flat-chested, five-head, no ass, shrieking banshee like the ones that used to yell at me. For the next few years she will be fugly…oh well!_

_The last loyal Uchiha wait a minute is he looking at me and blushing?!?! Aww hell no is he getting near me!_

_Then there's a Nara… lazy bastards._

_Let's see here blond hair, blue eyes hmm… now that's either a Yamanaka or a long lost relative… but with that booty she's probably a Yamanaka. So that's means that I'm gonna get some more… YES!_

_Oh My God! It's a giant… wait it's just an Akimichi. That was a close one I thought that I was going to get squashed. _

_Let's see here a very stoic Aburame. Wow that's interesting. _

_And finally an Inuzuka that smells like shit._

Walking to his seat he wondered if anyone knew that the Uchiha was gay other than that he had nothing to think about after that except which ramen should he have for dinner tonight.

**Student's POW **

The way that Naruto had his little entrance made kids think that he was insane and powerful. (AN: So insane that he reminded them of a certain insaneschitsoid) But the way that he carried himself… was interesting to say the least; he looked as if he as already ready for a battle, but at the same time he looked relaxed like he about to fall asleep. In short he looked like he had some shambuki (1).

**End Student's POW**

Most of the fangirls that like Sasu-gay (AN: Snicker Snicker) actually had enough sense to notice that Naruto looked very mature and very smexy, so after measuring the pros and the cons the joined together and made the Foxy Club, one of the biggest and fastest growing clubs in the Fire Country.

Walking to his seat he heard various voices that asked him as many questions as possible. Upon sitting down he heard Iruka yelling at the class to ask him questions after lunch.

Sleeping though the class under hitoshirezu to avoid being caught he realized a few things:

1) Iruka's class is very boring.

2) He hasn't slept in 2 weeks due to dimension hopping to say goodbye to everyone. (2)

3) He hasn't gotten any sleep in 2 days because he hasn't taken his medicine.

Yep sleeping at the moment was his best idea ever. Hearing that class was over he left for lunch unknown to the questions that he would be asked.

**Outside the Academy**

Leaning on a tree he quietly sat down to relieve his legs of the pent up pressure that accompanied in standing with new weights, he picked through his pocket to find a small scroll with the kanji 'food' on it. Unsealing it he found an apple, ramen, a bottle of water, and a small bag of chips.

'_Just like Kagome to make sure I eat my favorite food and be healthy about it.'_

After finishing his food he pulled a book out of his back pocket entitled Vampire Doll by Erika Kari to pass the time. About fifteen minutes into reading his manga Hinata Hyuga walked up to him.

"I demand that you mate with me to produce a powerful heir."

"No."

"Why would you turn down a command from a Hyuga."

"Because I can. Now I gotta go so see ya." And with that he simply vanished from her sight.

Moving closer to the door two guys stopped him from entering the school and their names were Kiba Inuzuka and Sasuke Uchiha.

"Come on guys will you leave me alone? I don't want any trouble."

"Oh well I guess trouble found you! Come on Akamaru!"

Rushing forward Kiba slashed his claws at Naruto hoping to knock him off balance to finish the fight quickly as he didn't eat lunch but Naruto was too quick stepping back he did the exact thing that Kiba wanted to do to him… knock him off balance. Falling forward Kiba felt something connect with his stomach… hard. Looking down to see what he was knocked into Kiba found that it was Naruto's knee.

Naruto feeling merciful pushed Kiba off his knee to give him a right punch straight to his stomach then moved to his side only to grab his hair, pull it back, and then turn him in the Uchiha's direction for Kiba feel the full effect of the blow and throw up all over the closet homosexual's shirt. Finishing up he pushed the still puking Inuzuka into Sas-gay and let them both fall and just move through to the door. Finding his seat once again he dropped his head, extends his senses, closes his eyes, and waits for another ass kicking.

**In the Forest behind the Academy**

Choji was not having a good day after seeing Kiba and Sasuke lose to Naruto the set their sights on him and since Shikamaru was cloud gazing, he lost whatever confidence he had, and not only that but they were eating his chips and beating him up. Letting out a yelp as Kiba punched him straight into the gut, he closed his eyes to hold back any tears that threatened to come out. Opening one eye he noticed a shadow move under him thinking it was Shikamaru he couldn't help but grin, but then he noticed that it looked like it belonged to someone instead of being controlled. Lifting his head he noticed it was the new kid; Naruto.

**Back at the Academy**

Naruto had heard a scream when he extended his hearing, so opening his eyes, and standing up, he ran out the room with only helping the person on his mind. Moving through the yard of the school he found an Akimachi being bullied by the Gay Uchiha and his possible boyfriend. Sticking to a safe distance in the shadows he waited for them both turn away from his direction. Taking a page from a Super Eye Brow man he met when he was young and need some help. He threw a kunai and blasted off the tree he was hiding in with the same speed that S.E.B man had. Crashing his foot into Kiba he flipped gracefully in the air, landed on his feet, and motioned toward the Uchiha to attack him.

"I'm not like the Inuzuka." Sasuke finished with a smirk.

"I know-"Naruto started "-your gay and I can prove that." Naruto finished with a smirk as well.

"Fine then prove it." The homosexual stated with a 'I know you can't' look on his face.

"Fine **Orioke no jutsu: Yaio**!" Smoke puffed up everywhere and when it stopped it showed two Naruto's, but something was wrong they were naked and grabbing each other's man parts. Here's some reactions:

Kiba tried finding the kunai that Naruto thrown to gash his eye's out

Choji tried the same with his eyes closed

Sasuke fainted from a nose bleed

So Naruto just took all three to the academy … but not before threatening them not to tell anyone what happened back there… and there was no complaints.

After class was over Naruto started to walk to Ichiraku's to see the only two people who were nice to him Teuchi and Ayame… and get some ramen… and possibly kiss Ayame… After that last thought he had a nosebleed, albeit a small nosebleed, but a nosebleed none the less. (AN: WHAT TIME IS IT?? IT'S HAREM TIME!!)

Walking through the streets he found the place but there was someone in the way, someone who he didn't need to or want to see at all: Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hey dobe fight me."

"I'd rather not now please if you just now out the wa-"

"I said fight me!"

"Fine. You know what-"He started making familiar handsigns.

"No! I mean fight me seriously!"

"Okay, Okay. Man. Doesn't even know how to take a joke how about the day of the exams." Stopping the handsigns and starting to walk forward he put his hand out to seal the deal.

"Fine but don't forget." Ignoring the hand and walking away.

"Bastard." Walking under the small cloth that blocked out the sun he slowly sat down in one of the empty seats that he used to as a child. Looking around he noticed that no one came here as much seeing there was dust on the seats. He then thought of which ramen he wanted to get.

"Oi Jiji-san give me three miso ramen to start with!" He yelled into the back of the small restaurant.

"Hey kid don't you know how to respect your elders? Why I out-" Stopping his rant in mid-sentence he notice just who the kid was bright blond hair that glowed even in the dark, electric blue eyes that seemed to dance with excitement and mystery, and three whisker marks.

"N-Naruto your back?!?"

"Of course old man why wouldn't I be back."

"We thought that you were kicked out of the village."

"Nope. I left the village for seven years to train."

"Wow that's amazing. With who?"

"Some friends. Some friends. But while we talk can I please get my ramen? Please?"

"Oh Sorry I'll be right back." A few minutes later Naruto got bored of waiting and started spinning the chopsticks in the air with a little wind chakra, letting some control over it slip it moved freely through the air as if it were a leaf. Obvious to the person standing in front of him, a small cough woke him up to notice said person.

Light brown hair filtered through the light giving it a small dull glow, indigo eyes seemed to be staring into his very heart and soul, a small smile accompanied the features on her face, and seemly silky soft skin just taunted him to rip off her clothes right then and there.

'_K-Kanami, no it can't be. Then who is it?'_ Surprise written all over his face.

"Hi Naruto-kun."

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Confusion written all over his face.

"Aw. Naruto I thought you would remember me?" As she said this a pout seemed to form on her features.

'_Holy Shit it's Ayame! What do I do? What do I do? What. Do. I. DO?'_

"No. I remember you Ayame. Really I do."

Instantly the pout left her face as she started to chuckle "I'm just teasing Naruto-kun. Don't worry."

"Oh… So how have things been." Slowly reaching for his chopsticks which were still in the air.

"Nothing it's been boring with out you." Giving him the ramen he instantly destroyed what was in the bowl. Bowl after bowl that was ordered he started telling his stories. Of course he gave a censored version to make sure that they weren't so scared for him.

After eating he left for his house happy with what happened today. Realizing that he lived here with all this peace he slept with one thought on his mind.

'_I think I'm going to like it here.'_ And with that he fell asleep completely obvious to the total chaos that was going to unravel his stay in Konoha.

* * *

D.Mind- Finally I'm finished! I thought it would take me forever thanks to my procrastionation, laziness, and writers block. But yeah... I guess that the poll has ended seeing as you got a small taste of what he can do while he's bored. So since this chapter comes to a close I'm deciding when should I end this?? I may go all the way to the Sasuke Retrival ark. Filling the rest with filler ark or whatever floats my boat seeing as this fanfiction is mine... oh well. Here's the meanings:

1) Shambuki- I heard this while watching Cronicals of a Pimp Pt.1 by Katt Williams. It means when you mix coffee and alcohal... it makes you... confused. Imagine your ready to pass out but at the same time you ready to fight Mike Tyson. Wow.

2) Yusuke used Kuwabara's Dimensional Blade by special means... and he still uses it. I may just make a few special apparences this way...

3) Ok I never put a number three but this is for Vampire Doll. It's an actual manga that I do not own. I gave the actual pen name or real name of the autor in the fanfiction.

The medicine that he takes is in actuality _speed. _Although I do not codone drugs or the use of them. This will be the first and last time that this is menioned. The reason that he is not addicted is Kyubbi. Now I would like to say See Ya later. I finished my chapter. HA.


	7. One More Chance

D

D.Mind – Ok. Just to answer a few questions I putting them up here. So enjoy

**The DragonBard –** Hinata in the canon had Naruto to help her cope when she stalked but… she didn't have him in this story, so now she kinda turned out how the Hyuga Council (cough jackasses cough) wanted her to.

D.Mind – Wow that's it I thought there would be more??

Donte – Nope people just don't like to give you reviews or ask you questions… like your chick friend insaneschitsoid.

D.Mind – Hey take that back she likes to talk to me… I think.

Donte – That's right let the bad emotions out… with me.

D.Mind – What?! No I would never let you out remember what happened last time…

Donte – Yes… why do you think I would want to go out…

D.Mind – For your evilness I shall punish you!!

Donte – Excuse me kiddies but D.Mind and I have to have a little talk, so…

D.Mind – **I do not own Naruto or anything except my ideas and dreams. **

Donte – Now on with the show…

D.Mind – Hey that's my line. Now your gonna get it.

Guy – … Um… no fighting in the brain… Guys? Sigh Here you go guys and girls. Key- "He-Man"- Inner Sakura/Kyuubi/Demon Naruto/Loud Person Speaking 'She-Woman'- Inner Sakura/Kyuubi Thinking

"NOOOOOOO"- Human Speaking

'_YEEEEEESSSSS'_- Human Thoughts

_flashbacks and important things_

_Flashback_

'_I think I'm going to like it here.' And with that he fell asleep completely obvious to the total chaos that was going to unravel his stay in Konoha._

_Flashback end_

Over the months that Naruto stayed in Konoha he found a friend in the Choji and in turn the shadow user, Shikamaru Naru. After much consideration Choji and Shikamaru got Naruto to get out of his apartment and spend time outside. Choji showed him one of his family's restaurant and for the first time in Konoha he was not thrown out, hell he felt like he was wanted in this hell hole that he used to call home. As he soon found out though 'everything that is good must come to an end.'

Walking down the street he was greeted with the usual glares from the villagers that he was given years ago. Now this would be enough for any man to lose his sanity, but Naruto was not just any man. He understood that the Fourth Hokage; Minato Namikaze, sealed the Kyubbi into him, he knew why he did it and why he chose him. He still looked up to the Fourth Hokage; his father. Looking around he noticed that the people glared harder at him, so he hurried to the Hokage's Tower. Muttering a hello to Kaede he left for the office. Quickly he opened the door and took a seat across his grandfatherly figure.

"Hey Hokage-sama can I get out of the village for awhile?" Sarutobi was surprised that Naruto was using the honorific and he knew that something was wrong with him.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that seeing as your on probation for the rest of the month. You know that you just can't come into the village unexpected and not be under surveillance. I'm sorry try in a few days."

Seeing his only way out of the village gone Naruto went home to hide from the villagers. On his way there people started throwing things at him, so he sped up into a sprint. Then they started making a mob and started chasing him. To avoid getting hurt or even hurting the villagers he ran home at full speed until two ninja stopped him and everyone started to corner him scream names at him:

'Demon'

'Hell Spawn'

'Fox-Demon'

'Monster'

Curling into a fetal position he held his head and waited… then all hell broke loose. A random man threw a bottle at his head, which upon contact broke and the shards cut his skin. It didn't hurt physically, but the mental and emotional pain was immense. Then Naruto felt rocks pelting his body leaving purple and blue bruises on his skin. After the rocks, which made his skin sensitive to the touch, two ninja stabbed him many times making sure that he lost more than half of his blood. Then he just stopped moving to make the mob go away. After everybody left he picked himself up and started walking to his apartment. Opening the door he walked into his room and just sat on his bed unaware that his gray colored tears hit the floor.

**The Next Day**

It was a dark and cloudy. People knew it was going to rain soon so everyone was inside… well everyone except one. Naruto was outside sitting on an old swing set in a playground. When he was younger he sat on it to watch everyone's happiness. It was a nice spot it was where nobody bothered his with cold glares and mean words. But that was long ago. Getting up he walked to the Hokage's Tower, with every step he knew that he would possibly never come back. Passing up a small candy store he found a small girl with long dark blue hair and pale lavender eyes. She was wearing a small kimono with a symbol on it. Naruto knew that even though he was going to leave he was still a nice guy. So against better judgment he walked over to the store and slowly sat down next to her.

Not wanting to scare the little girl he muttered a quick "Hello…" Obviously scaring her, he tried a different approach.

"Hey. Why are you here? Are you lost?" Now that was the wrong thing to say because she started to tear up before the waterfalls turned on.

"M-my c-cousin l-l-left meeeeee!" She started before breaking into a high note and started crying even harder and on a worse note it started raining.

Now Naruto was a good, no great person. He could take on demons, rescue princesses, purify cursed items, and still get up early enough to make a bowl of cereal and watch Saturday morning cartoons! But when it came to crying females he was absolutely stumped. He thought of every single thing he could say to her to make her stop crying and still nothing came to mind, so he had a blond moment that he swore that he would never live down. In

3…

2…

1…

"I promise to protect you forever!" And the moment he would always regret and at the same time love has finally come.

"Really?" The small girl said as the tears started to dry up and she started to look as his face as the sky strangely cleared up making the light hit his face showing his features to her. His wet hair stuck to his hair, while the rest hung freely and slowly made his bangs curl. His bright eyes seemed to actually fight the bad weather. And his smile seemed copy the bright sun and warmed her entire body. Shaking from the happy feelings she looked up at his face and heard the rest of what he said.

"So what's your name?" Naruto said while looking her in her eyes

"H-hyuga. Hyuga Hanabi."

" Well Hanabi, I think that the rain is clearing up how about we go see the Hokage?" He said while giving her a foxy smile that made her feel happy.

"Yeah!" She said smiling her brightest.

The walk to the Hokage's office was nothing but quiet. All Hanabi talked about was how she was going to change her clan and be a good clan leader. She talked about her sister Hinata, which made Naruto think about how quick he could get out of the village before he got raped by the hordes of women that were after him.

**Around the World**

Women of all ages and sizes sneezed at once. Wondering what happened they just shrugged it off and continued on what they did... make a giant Naruto Uzumaki holder to keep him still long enough to have his babies. Many, Many Times.

**Back in the Village**

Then in mid-strife Naruto sneezed and shivered. Why? He didn't know but he had the feeling he would be upping his weights by the millions and healing himself repeatedly to rid himself of the time pending to change them. Shaking himself of the feeling he took notice of his surroundings. Now usually he would not do so but, since Hanabi was with him he had to be careful she didn't get hurt. Stretching his senses he found something that did not amuse him, everyone had anger in their eyes and seemed to slowly close in on them. Not feeling like fighting he told Hanabi to hold on to his shirt. Quickly black, purple, and red flames appeared at their feet and slowly engulfed their bodies untill it could not cover anymore. Then, they simply blew away into the wind untill they arrived at the door of the Hokage's tower. Slowly all of the flames gathered once more and simply dispearced to show Naruto and Hanabi.

"Ok. Now lets go in and when we're in the office I want you to tell the Hokage what happened ok?"

"Ok."

Walking down the hallway he started walking to the main door when his glomp sense started tingling and he noticed that it was coming from the right side of him. Now it was telling him to duck before he gets glomped but, Hanabi was on the left and if he ducked she would get hurt go steeling himself from getting glomped and felt the small weight fall upon. Feeling the body that glomped him he noticed that it was a known body and knew her name instantly.

"Kaede. How have you been?" He said unenthusiacticly which only went unnoticed by his small crowd.

"Oh just wonderful Naruto-kun, but you never came back..." Kaede said with a small pout.

"Well wait here and when I'm done we can..." Naruto started off before starting to whispering dirty things into Kaede's ear Instantly her face resembled a tomato right before she fainted. Taking Hanabi's hand he lead her into the Hokage's office with a dash.

**In the Hokage's Office**

Sarutobi was having a bad day. The Hyuga's couldn't find one of their heirs and made Haishi come to him so they could find her. They would have used their Byakugan but they found it dishonorable... and because after a recent accident by a male Hyuga no Hyuga could use their Byakugan near female civilians for three months. Sighing Sarutobi started looking for the youngest female heir with his Crystal Ball. Feeling that he would never find her, Sarutobi started to look over paperwork while Haishi started to yell at him and then started to cry about his lost daughter. But then again his luck had been improving with Naruto...

"Hey old man! If I do an act of kindness and all around greatness can my probation be shortened?" Said Naruto as he walked into the office.

"Yes. Yes you can but, it would have to be a great act of kindness." Stated Sarutobi while he read over a document not even bothering to look up.

"Then how about finding a lost Hyuga." As he said this Haishi stopped crying and looked up only to find Hanabi with Naruto. With speeds only found in ninja Haishi grabbed Hanabi and hugged her until he felt that he should let go. Turning to Naruto he uttered a thanks and started to leave the office.

"You should check who was looking over her this afternoon." Naruto said as Haishi walked towards the door.

"Don't worry about that... I'll personally take care of it." Haishi said flashing his Byakugan quickly before leaving.

Shivering Naruto turned his attention to the Hokage and waited for his answer. "Well seeing as you helped finding Hanabi you shall have your probation shortened to today. You may come and go whenever you please now."

"Thanks old man... Just so you know I'll be leaving today for the next three months. I'll come back for the gennin exams... even if I don't need them."

"Fair enough here is your transfer. Take care Naruto." Sarutobi said with a small smile.

"You too old man. You too." Naruto said as he started to walk out of the room.

"But before you go I have something to give you." As the Hokage said this he threw Naruto a small scroll with the word forbidden on the side and a small orange book. "That is a copy of the forbidden scroll and the new Icha Icha Paradise. They are for giving me the Kage Bushin idea."

Chuckling a little Naruto easily caught the two items and just thanked the aged, old man. Walking out of the office he picked up Kaede and teleported to his apartment. Laying her down softly on his bed he relized that he would have to say goodbye to a few people.

**The Next Day**

Waking up Naruto noticed that there was two small weights on either side of his body. He also noticed that he was having a notorious blond moment since he couldn't remember what happened last night. Turning his head he looked at the women that he had sex with last night. One had medium length, light brown hair and the other had long flowing, jet black hair. Feeling a small tickle in the back of his head he remembered what happened last night.

_Flashback_

_"Oh Kaede-chan I don't shink dats I could taks anotherr driiink ands neiter cans Ayame-chan." Said a completely plastered Naruto who was on the verge of passing out from the bottles upon bottles that he drank._

_"Maybesh ju-just one mores shot. Ri-Right Naruto-kun?" Ayame said as she reached for the last shot glass and acidentally grabbed Kaede's breast and fell into Naruto's lap._

_"Oh Ayame-sans I had nos i-idea you weres likek dis! L-letss g-get tos da bedroom." Kaede squealed._

_"AHKN kanld laksjdf lkajsdi alkjeed lka!" Naruto attemped to talk but that was all that got out as he carried Kaede and Ayame to his bedroom to have hot, dirty, drunk sex._

_End Flashback_

Gathering his wits he slowly snuck out of the bed to take off the condom and relive himself. Finishing up he took a quick shower and left his apartment to find Choji and Shikamaru.

**At The Park**

Two boys fell asleep waiting for their friend. Silently walking towards them Naruto left two scrolls with their names on them and walked towards the darkened forest.

* * *

Sorry that this chapter took so long. I had lots of other work to catch up on. I'll try to be quicker! So everyone this chapter was done with extreme precision. Now calm down.


	8. Poll and Vote

Sorry that I havn't been updating people... I have a lot on my plate. So look there is this poll on my profile that shall decide the fate of In a Sea of Blood and Tears! Good luck with your choice.


End file.
